They Were Losing
by DemiDestielKlaineStylinson
Summary: They were losing, they knew that. But Castiel couldn't have any of that. or where Castiel sacrifice his life, so Sam, Dean, and I could live. Or my story about three boys who where against the world. ONESHOT. Destiel Sam/OC


They were losing, and they knew it but they kept on fighting. They knew they wouldn't get a thank you, they never do. Yet time after time they continue to risk their lives. Three boys, just them up against the world.

But that night that changed, only two men, plus me drove home.

And I'm here to tell you my story, their story.

Team Free Will

"Dean!" Sam cried throwing a gun to his brother.

Dean caught it shooting the monster in front of him. Before running to help Sam and Castiel, take care of me.

Castiel and Sam threw my arms over their shoulders dragging me to the car. Dean was somewhere behind us.

We reach the car. I was put in the fount seat and Sam and Cas to the back. Dean got in the driver side.

"Buckle up." Dean joked hitting the gas pedal, the 67 Chevy impala drove off.

"Shit!" Dean yelled as the monster (which I don't remember it's weird ass name) appeared in front of us. Dean parked the car and got out grabbing his gun. Castiel and Sam followed. I looked at the three guys then back at the monster I took a deep breath and got out. Sam grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back as he lets go and hands me a gun. I took it and looked over at the monster, Sam shielding me.

The monster looks like a werewolf, claws like one. But instead of turning into one of them you die, Sam had told me that's why there's so few of them, and no one knows how to kill it.

We had tried ever thing, salt, holy water, silver knife, of course it doesn't change into a human and we have no idea where the heart is, and Dean had shot every inch of the bastard. We don't have the colt, and Castiel is too weak to kill the monster.

"Awe young love," The monster laughed, "Sam and some poor slut."

"Leave her alone." Sam spat

"Dean and Castiel," The monster turned to them "Lovers in a dangerous time."

"What do you want?" Dean said holding up his gun

"Nah nah. That won't kill me, oh but you already know that don't you?" The monster smiled, "Dean, the boy from hell, given up so much of his life for this planet you call Earth. Give it up, you can't win. You can't save the world and you can't save yourself. Why do you even bother?"

"Shut up." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"And then there's Sammy. So young so in love why do you even bother? Everyone you love dies!" The monster laughed, "The boy with demon blood. Watched as his mother then girlfriend burn on the ceiling. So why try at love? Why try at all?"

"Sam?" I asked him, but getting nothing in response.

"Oh poor little Morganna, only known Sam for a month but falling in love." The monster rolled his eyes. "Maybe you don't love Sam, maybe you just want to be loved. Trying to fill the hole in your heart that daddy left, eh?"

"You know nothing!" I yelled as tears fall down my face.

"I know everything! about everyone." He smirked. "I know how poor Cassie hates himself, more and more every day. How he's slowly dying , losing his strength. How he loves Dean with every inch of his fiber, how if anything ever happend to him he would kill himself." Dean gasped trying to met Castiel's eyes, but Castiel just looks away.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Dean yelled shooting at the monster but not doing any damage. The monster smacked Dean away sending him flying with cuts across his chest.

Castiel and Sam step in shooting the monster, with hope that just maybe a miracle would happen.

The monster threw his arm out grabbing Sam in his too big of hands, and threw him, crashing into me. Dean took that moment to run behind the monster and stabbing it in the back. The monster cried spinning around and grabbing Dean tossing him into Cas.

"That's it." Castiel yelled. He picked up Dean off of the ground. The monster looked at Castiel.

"That's it?" He asked.

"This has to stop." Cas said, walking up to the monster

"Cas there's no point." Dean said trying to hold Cas back away from the beast.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed before turning back to Dean. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what? Castiel?" Dean asked looking confused.

"For this." Castiel grabed Dean pulling him in for a kiss, while raising a hand up to the monster.

Slowly the monster fell to the ground, Castiel fell moments behind him.

"Cas!" Dean yelled falling to the ground beside Castiel.

Sam tried to run over there but I grabbed him as he fell to the floor crying in my arms.

As Castiel whispered his last words into his lovers ear.

No one knew what Castiel's last words where for later that night Dean took his own life. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love him till I die.

Now, guys, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.


End file.
